swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mayumi Tanaka
Maja Tsuki Tanaki '(''Mei Tsuki Tanaki 明依月田中) - jest jedną z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG. W grach przybiera jeden z dwóch nick'ów - Venaya lub Black Rock Shooter. Obydwa są bardzo znane w świecie gier. Charakter Jest osobą efemeryczną, o zmiennych nastrojach, bardzo uduchowioną, dusza jej wyrywa się do wzniosłych idei. Czasami wykazuje brak poczucia rzeczywistości. Ma ogromne możliwości rozwoju intelektualnego. Jest niezależna i z zasady nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Posiada bardzo dużą intuicję, rozumie motywacje innych ludzi, jednocześnie chowa własne oblicze. Ceni sobie samotność, kocha książki i dobrą muzykę. Jest pomysłowa i niezwykle ruchliwa. Ma chłonny i błyskotliwy umysł, niemniej jednak powinna uważać na swoją porywczość. Potrafi odczytywać intencje innych ludzi. Ceni doskonałość i perfekcję we wszystkim. Jej poczucie odpowiedzialności dostosowywane jest do tego, co jest dla niej wygodne. Wiele ze swoich uczuć ukrywa, a lepiej by było, żeby je ujawniała. Ma bowiem skłonności do okresowych załamań. Powściągliwa, enigmatyczna i skryta w sobie, lubi kaprysić, ale robi to z wdziękiem i nie zraża do siebie otoczenia. Jednak ogromne skłonności do dominacji nie wszystkim się podobają. Jest lubiana w towarzystwie. Nigdy nie pozwoli się zepchnąć do roli kury domowej. Czasem bywa agresywna jednak potrafi nad sobą panować. Chętnie pomaga innym, nawet jeśli nie ma z tego żadnych korzyści. Dobro swoich bliskich stawia ponad swoje dobro. Nadmiar obowiązków ją przytłacza, nie lubi gdy zostaje o czymś powiadomiona później od innych. Jej trochę inny tok myślenia często zaskakuje ludzi. Czasem zupełnie inaczej widzi różne sytuacje, a nawet dużo słuszniej. Bardzo wpływa na innych, jest w niej coś co sprawia że odmienia kogoś samymi słowami lub czynami. Wygląd thumb|left|115px Gra Sword Art Online Maja ma długie fioletowe włosy i fioletowe oczy. Jej strój jest typowy dla SAO w odcieniach fioletowego. Alfheim Online Ma długie brązowe włosy i fioletowe oczy. Jej strój jest typowy dla ALO w odcieniach czerwonego. Jej skrzydła również są czerwone. Inne Maja jest szczupłą dziewczyną o białej cerze. Ma niebieskie oczy. W jej lewym oku czasami "rozpala się" błękitny ogień. Jej czarne włosy związane są w dwa kucyki. Prawy kucyk jest ewidentnie krótszy od lewego. Na jej tułowiu widnieją dwie duże blizny. Jedna z nich znajdują się na jej prawy boku, a druga pod lewą piersią. (nie zawsze je widać) thumb|151px Jej ubiór jest cały czarny. Składa się on z stanika bikini zawiązywanego na szyi, krótkich spodenek z szerokim paskiem oraz długich butów. Ma na sobie także długi płaszcz z kapturem z białymi paskami (takimi, jak widuje się na dresach) po bokach. Realny świat Maja jest wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną o jasnej cerze. Ma długie czarne włosy, które najczęściej są rozpuszczone - i błękitne oczy, jednak nosi fioletowe soczewki. Historia thumb|left|Maja w SAOSword Art Online Maja w SAO była jednym z uwięzionych graczy. Na początku była w gildii utworzonej ze swoich znajomych. Niestety, podczas walki z jednym z bossów wszyscy, prócz Tanaki zginęli. Dziewczyna była zrozpaczona, w furii zabiła bestię i przez parę następnych dni siedziała w cieniu, przez co została lekko w tyle. W końcu, gdy doszła do siebie po stracie najbliższych zaczęła znów piąć się do przodu. Została samotnym graczem. Wiele razy miała zaproszenia od thumb|Maja w SAOróżnych osób do współpracy. Niewiele dni po propozycji zwykle słyszała o śmierci tego gracza. Była beta testerką, lecz nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Ukrywała swój level, jednak starała się dzielić swoją wiedzą odnośnie gry. Często bezinteresownie pomagała ludziom. Nie chciała, by tak jak ona ktoś stracił tyle przyjaciół w jednej chwili. Po jakimś czasie jej nick "Venaya" stał się słynny. Była tylko o krok dalej niż Kirito, miała więc nadzieję go spotkać (wcześniej spotkali się podczas spotkania beta testerów). W końcu jednak nastąpił koniec gry. Dziewczyna obudziła się jako jedna z pierwszych. Nie miała jednak urazy do gier, tak jak większość. Szybko doszła do dawnej formy i gdy tylko usłyszała o Alfheim Online od razu się zalogowała. Alfheim Online thumb|left|Maja w Alfheim Online Maja w ALO wybrała rasę Salamander, nick pozostał ten sam - Venaya. Postanowiła tym razem nie grać sama i po szybkim zdobyciu nowych umiejętności dołączyła do jednej z najlepszych gildii wśród Salamandrów - "Półksiężyc". Poznała tam paru graczy i się z nimi zakolegowała, jednak większość pozostawała dla niej dziwnie obca. Pewnego dnia Maja błądząc po bazie drużyny niechcący podsłuchała rozmowę o napad na gildię Sylph'ów. Tanaki jednak była z tą rasą w zgodzie, więc nie spodobał się jej ten plan, tymbardziej, że miała być przynętą. Gdy dziewczyna chciała się wycofać jedna z desek skrzypnęła. Osoby w środku poczuły że są podsłuchiwane. Maja zaczęła uciekać, rozpoczęli za nią pogoń. Dziewczyna była jednak dla nich za zwinna i za szybka i szybko się nie zmęczyła. W końcu odpuścili a Maja została sama w lesie. O poranku zorganizowano na nią drugi atak i doszło do walki. Tanaki jednak to przewidziała i zastawiła pułapki, w które wpadli. Ci którzy się wydostali szybko zostali pokonani. Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę stolicy Sylphów. Gdy dotarła została niemiło przywitana, jednak zaraz po wytłumaczeniu się została przyjęta. Wszystkie gildie zostały ostrzeżone. Mei jednak się nie zniechęciła i dołączyła do gildii sprzymierzonej z Sylphami - Gwiazda Wieczorna. Dziewczyna opowiedziała o zdarzeniu w tamtej drużynie i razem z nowo poznanymi graczami zaplanowała atak na Półksiężyc. Zaatakowali w południe, co było bardzo honorowe. Okazało się że drużyna znacznie się pomniejszyła. Wynik był przesądzony - 12 członków Gwiazdy Wieczornej, kontra 7 członków Półksiężyca, gdzie nikt nie dorastał Mai do pięt. Tanaki sama uporała się z kapitanem i gildia wróciła zwycięsko. thumb|270px|Maja i Kirito Po trzech tygodniach Maja jednak odeszła z gildii i postanowiła walczyć z partnerem/partnerką lub w małej grupce przyjaciół. Następnego dnia spotkała Kirito. Chłopak poznał ją prawie od razu i zaprowadził do Asuny i Yuuki. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się nie tylko z nimi, ale i z Leafą. Zostali drużyną. Umiejętności ''Sowrd Art Online (avatar Venaya) *'Poziom: '96 *'HP: '18500 *'Główne wyposażenie: **「Angel Blade」(jednoręczny prosty miecz - wypadł z bossa na 32. piętrze) **「Wind Sword」(jednoręczny długi miecz - wypadł z bossa na 49. piętrze) **「Breath of Darkness」(jednoręczny długi miecz - nagroda z zadania «Łowca Drunken Ape'nów» **「Shiny Star」 (jednoręczny rapier - wypadł z bossa na 40. piętrze) **「Shooting the Moon」- (broń palna - unikalny skill za pierwszy maksymalny poziom «Jednoręczny miecz») *'Zdolności: ' *'Statystyki wyposażenia: ' **''''Jednoręczny miecz '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Rzucający miecz '- 998 **'Obrona '- 980 **'Leczenie '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Ukrywanie się '- 892 **'Widzenie w nocy '- 737 **'Bieg '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Rapier -' 761 **'Awaryjne odzyskiwanie HP '- 970 **'Uniki '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Szybkość '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **Śledzenie '- 788 **'Broń palna '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» Umiejętności jednoręcznego miecza 'thumb|Breath Shadow' *'Starburst Stream''' *'Flash' *'Sword Combo' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical Square' *'Breath Shadow' Umiejętności jednoręcznego rapiera *'Star Splash' *'Angel Song' *'Cutting the Air' Umiejętności jednoręcznej broni palnej *'One Deadly Shoot' *'Three Deadly Shoots' *'Five Deadly Shoots' *'Ten Deadly Shoots' ''Alfheim Online (avatar Venaya elf) ''Inne (avatar Black Rock Shooter) Cytaty Ciekawostki Galeria SAO MajkaSAO2.jpg|Współpraca z tobą nie wchodzi w grę MajkaSAO3.jpg|Udało się! MajkaSAO4.jpg|Jeśli się ruszysz to cię zabiję. MajkaSAO5.jpg|Dlaczego...? Dlaczego to się stało...? MajkaSAO6.jpeg|W tej grze przeżyją tylko najlepsi MajkaSAO7.jpg|Yyy, nie rozumiem... MajkaSAO8.jpg|Miło mi Cię poznać, Kirito-kun MajkaSAO9.jpg|Nie ma za co! MajkaSAO10.jpg|Aye, aye, kapitanie! Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Meika-Chan